The Thistle and the Golden Wattle
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: Scotland loved Australia since the boy was a colony but it was a difficult love at best... Could he fall in love with his brother's colony? Scotland x Australia
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a side story, or a one off if you prefer...**

**I wanted to write something on that was different to US x UK (though it will remain one of my favourite Hetalia pairings)**

**So this story shall focus on the blossoming love of Scotland and Australia, most of it takes part when Australia is a colony, though this is by no means a shota! I don't really like shota anyway. Australia is the equivilant of around a late teenager, so body wise he looks twenty. While Hetalia wise, he is a LOT older than Australia...**

**It's funny, usually when me and my friend roleplay with Scotland and Australia, Australia is usually the topper (some instances Scotland does get his turn though). Though since colony!Australia is inexperienced...well done Scotland~**

**Scotland isn't a pedophile I swear~! And since we don't yet know Australia's official human name, we use the human name Cody for him.**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Anyway, enjoy the fan fic~!**

**

* * *

**

The Thistle and the Golden Wattle

**Scotland x Australia**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

Scotland stared at the open roaring fire, feeling its faint warm glow on his skin as he watched the flames. He smiled softly when he felt his love cuddle closer to him to share the warmth. The Scot chuckled quietly, carefuly not to wake his Australian lover as he glanced down at his hand to the ring on the brunette's finger. Upstairs their three children would be sleeping, or pretending to be asleep while they quietly played with each other in their room. The wind would howl outside and in the far out depths of Loch Ness, Scotland's best friend Nessie would be looking for fish to eat.

This was his total comfort, where he didn't have to think of how much he hated England or how cold his country was or even of any matters of global warming. Here he was in a haven with his love by his side and his children happy and healthy. It was relaxing nights like these that made him think back to when he didn't have this, when he was just a lonely little Pictavia trying to gain the attention of his mother. Where he would run along the hillsides, chasing after mega bears with his painted people or bashing the heads of anyone who dared to disturb his play time. But then that all changed, history decided to rear it's ugly head and it mapped out a life for Scotland that saw him go through many victories but probably many more losses. He went through torment and pain, at the hands of the enemy and at the hands of his own English brother.

But it was probably because of his English brother that he met the love of his life. Perhaps he had to thank England in some weird way, because without England he would have never met Australia.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

The year was 1850 and it certainly wasn't the best of years for Scotland. He had not long ago lost another Jacobite Rebellion and he was paying heavily for it. Not a day went by when England didn't try to gloat about his victories or remind him of how England defeated him so easily. Things had been tough for Scotland lately, due to the Highland Clearances and the break down of the clan system that he had been ever so proud of. Industrialisation was rearing its head and it looked like Scotland would be forced to abandon the agriculture he had long since loved to move with the times and new technology. Every day there would be new complaints from his people - Highlanders want to move into town because agriculture is no longer working to keep them fed. Lowlanders want to move away from the big towns because of the new spread of disease and bad housing conditions...or the one that really hurt, some of his people wanted to leave his country because apparantly countries like America and Canada held more oppurtunity for them. He despised this so called America for trying to steal his people.

The point of the matter was, Scotland was left with nothing but complaints every single day so when he visited his brother Wales one evening he decided enough was enough.

"Alwyn, will ye tell that English bastard that I dinnae care if I signed the treaty, he has no right tellin' me who I can and cannae let into my country!" Scotland growled angrily as he sipped on his whisky glass.

Wales smile sympathetically at his older brother, he was proud by the fact that his brother had fought so hard against England for so long, when he had been the first to sign the treaty out of the lot of them. He admired his Scottish brother for that and he knew the man didn't like this new order.

"I would Hammy but England isn't here, he's preparing to go off to that colony of his...there's a gold rush going on after all!" laughed Wales as he pet the head of the baby lamb in his lap.

Scotland raised an eyebrow at his brother, curious. Gold rushes seemed to be the only way to make a decent amount of money these days, and with the troubelsome news he was getting he could really use the money. "Really now...? So where is he?"

"I think he's still in London, just discussing things with the royal family but-"

Wales looked up and noticed that his Scottish brother had already left, whisky glass empty on the coffee table. The Welshman shook his head in amusement and wondered just what his older brother was up to.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

That was how Scotland ended up getting his own ship organised with a crew devised entirely of good Scotsmen who needed the job and the money they would eventually get. Though by now Scotland wasn't really in it for the money but for the chance to escape, get away from the cold moorlands to see something new. It had been a long time since his pirating days and he missed that thrill of adventure. He was certain he would get it with this trip.

Of course England hadn't been pleased at first when he found out his eldest brother was joining him on his voyage. The British Empire had kicked up a riot, angrily shouting at the stone faced Scot before the journey. Scotland retaliated that it would 'improve relations and settle dispute in the empire' so England could hardly refuse that. Afer all, there were rumours that even now, the British Empire was slowly crumbling away. It was probably due to the fact England lost that American colony that he cried over every night. Scotland had lost count of the times he had come home to find the Englishman had drank all his whisky and crying over some guy named Alfred. Whoever he was, Scotland didn't like him...because that was good whisky gone to waste to his bratty brother.

Scotland didn't know that this Australia place would be so hot though! Seriously, he was frying in the intense heat of the land! It was very hard to stay standing but he had an image to maintain. He was just glad that he had opted for his kilt and white shirt, instead of the stuffy trousers that England decided to wear.

"So when are you going to introduce me to this colony then?" Scotland asked the Englishman standing next to them as they watched more ships full of English and Scottish men dock in the harbour and unload the equipment.

"Soon, once he shows his sorry self..." grumbled England, barking more orders at some poor unfortunate soul who had taken a break from the heat.

Scotland rolled his eyes, his little brother was so bossy yet he had done nothing he deemed worthy of having an empire. Well he was sure his brother would soon learn his lesson. So far every empire had risen and fell, and they would continue to do so as empires were hardly popular for the people involved. Why would England want to be an empire, when it was in fact the empire of Rome that had destroyed their family? He just didn't understand it.

"You there boy, get over here now before you get another beating!"

The Scot was snapped out of his England hating day dream when he noticed England yelling a man well too sun kissed to be one of their own men. He must be some sort of native, he assumed, as this man (or on closer inspection, boy - he didn't look any older than twenty) was the most exotic person he had seen. Scotland almost envied the boy, as he was obviously used to the harsh environment that it wasn't bothering him. Though he did notice how the Australian native was clutching his stomach in what he assumed was pain.

"Yes sir..." mumbled the tanned boy, avoiding England's gaze though Scotland still caught sight of sea green eyes, like the ocean surrounding the vast land.

"Pay attention now as this is important..." England turned to face Scotland as he spoke. "This here is my elder brother, Scotland. You will treat him with the same respect as you would me. Scotland, this boy is the nation Australia..."

Oh, so this beautiful male was a nation. That was probably why he looked so young, afterall his land was only newly discovered and named...it was also quickly invaded. Scotland offered the boy a smile, show him that the Scot was genuine and drastically different to the stuffy Englishman. Maybe the Australian nation noticed as there was a flicker of trust in his eyes.

"Why are you in pain?" asked Scotland, not bothering to be so formal.

Australia bit his bottom lip, glancing at the sandy ground then up at the Englishman who was glaring at the young colony. The Aussie looked back at the Scot, thinking it would be best to answer the elder man. "Their digging for gold...and it's really painful..."

Scotland tilted his head at the thought...it was true that nations could feel pain depending on the conditions on their country. Scotland himself remembered a great fire that burned through his glens, and the skin of his back came out in a painful rash that wouldn't go away for days but the boy here was feeling pain because of something human made. The Scot turned to one of his own men, pulling the man next to him to give him instructions. "Tell all my men that we aren't digging, and anyone who will listen not to..."

"WHAT?" yelled England, making the younger colony jump in fright. "Don't you think for one moment-"

"This boy is in pain England...digging further will only make his condition worsen and you might kill him...surely the boy should be given a chance to experience life?" said the Scot, sapphire eyes meeting emerald in a dark gaze.

They remained like that for a few moments, neither backing down first until finally England looked away to glare at the Australian nation. "Count yourself lucky" he muttered, storming past the young boy to yell at his own men.

The sun kissed boy gave a sigh of relief, making the elder Scot chuckle a little. The boy certainly seemed to brighten up a little when the Englishman was gone, and he didn't seem as scared or indeed in pain. "Thank you very much sir" said Australia, smiling up at the Scottish nation.

"Please don't call me sir, you'll make me feel old..." he replied, ruffling the nation's brown spikes gently. "Scotland will do, you are a nation after all."

That happiness seemed to die away at the words, the colony looking off to the side. "I'm not free though..."

Scotland shook his head and patted Australia's shoulder gently. "One day you will, England doesn't know it yet but the empire is crumbling away...don't let him get to you."

Australia watched as the Scot walked past him, smiling to himself at finally finding some kind of friend in his bleak existance. Maybe being a colony wouldn't be so bad with Scotland's company.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

A few months had passed since the incident with Scotland's arrival and the ember haired man wasn't budging yet. He spent most of his time actually in the company of Australia who he found out was a lot more confident with himself when England wasn't around. The sun kissed colony spent his time showing Scotland his country, the exotic wildlife native to his home. In return, the Scot told him grand stories of the battles he had seen in his life, the surge of the Roman Empire and his fall.

The stories seemed to give the Australian some hope, that maybe one day he could be independant as well. Scotland couldn't help but smile at the young one's enthusiasm, and he just hoped in his heart that perhaps the sea green eyed male would get his wish. He wanted him to be happy.

With the work being done to the land, Australia seemed to grow at an alarming rate. Even in those few months, he had managed to catch Scotland up and they were then the same height. He came out of his shell as well, rebelling against England whenever he had the chance and usually being punished for it. Though Scotland would be there to tend to any dire wounds or injuries. A rather nasty scar on the Australian's nose was now covered with a bandage that he refused to take off, even when he was sleeping.

"I think it makes you look...empowered..." Scotland had said when the colony complained that he looked stupid. He wasn't sure what it meant himself but the answer seemed to cheer up the young colony anyway.

Over the time, the two unlikely friends spent so much time together much to England's anger. It was then that one day, the Englishman confronted his elder brother.

"I want you gone, out of here and back to Britain this instant" he had said rather sharply to the Scot.

While Scotland was in no position to question the empire, he still did. "Why is that then?"

"You know why...you spend far too much time with that child" England snapped. "He's shirking off his work duties and the fact your men are hardly digging at all makes work even harder!"

"The reason they aren't working is because they are settling" Scotland replied. "They have grown fond of this land and wish to stay. Australia didn't oblidge, in fact he even likes my people more than you."

"I've had enough of your excuses...you will return to Britain, a ship is on its way to collect you..." said England, turning away back to his documents to alert the elder nation that this conversation was over.

Normal circumstances would dictate that Scotland would fight back against his baby brother's word but these were not normal circumstances. If he objected, then England would take his anger out on Australia and he didn't want the Australian to come to any more harm than neccessary. So he left to pack his items away and wait for the ship that would take him back to the cold glens of his homeland.

He wanted to tell Australia face to face of the change of plans, he owed the colony that much atleast. Scotland was surprised though, as he waited on one of the golden beaches for the man to appear. Australia did show up, though he looked nervous as he played with what Scotland guessed was a flower in his hands.

"This is umm...for you Scotland" said Australia, holding out the flower to the Scot.

Scotland admired the flower, for it was unlike any he had seen though he did recognise it as one Australia had introduced him to. A golden wattle was it? Scotland remembered saying to Australia that it was a lovely symbol of the younger's homeland.

Scotland reached out to take the flower, smiling as he inhaled the scent. He wasn't usually as sentimental over something as trivial as a flower (especially since England commented that his thistle was not a flower but a weed) but the thought over the common gift held more value. Now telling Australia of his departure would just be that little bit more difficult.

"Australia..." he began, trying to be careful of the words he chose. "It is a lovely gift but I've got bad news...England has ordered that I be sent back to Britain swiftly."

The Scot hadn't anticipated the look of heart break on the younger's face, did he really mean that much to the colony? "I...I don't want you to go" Australia whispered, staring back at the Scottish nation with a look of longing.

"I dinnae want to go either, you know that, but it's out of my hands now. I have to leave..."

The next few moments seemed like a blur. One moment, Australia was in front of him, next the colony had his arms wrapped around the Scot and had pulled him into a tight embrace. A very tight embrace, as the colony obviously didn't acknowledge his own strength. Scotland put that down to the size of his land. "You can't go, you just can't!" insisted the Australian man, hiding his face in Scotland's chest. Was he crying?

"Australia..." the Scot muttered, slightly distressed to see the man worked up into such a state. "Shh, Aussie, don't cry please..."

"You can't leave..." repeated Australia. "You can't...I haven't told you that I love you yet..."

Scotland's eyes widened as the news hit him hard. What could he say? Could he admit that he loved the Australian nation as well? Was that crossing a line, considering the large age gap between the two nations? Of course it would be difficult - the other was the colony of his brother, forced as a subject of the British Empire. It would look as if Scotland was trying to make Australia his own colony, and that was not what he wanted.

"Australia listen to me" Scotland finally said after the emotional declaration. "I...I love you as well..."

The hope that suddenly sparkled in the younger nation's eyes was like a steak to the heart for the Scot, knowing that the next sentence would probably crush him. He tried to speak, but the younger was so eager that he reached up to capture the elder nation's lips. Scotland found the kiss to be lacking in experience, yet it was sweet almost innocent all the same. Now it would just hurt even more to say those words once they broke apart. "...But we can't be together in these circumstances..."

He had expected a heart broken look on the Australian's face, similar to the one he had when he told the colony of his emminent departure but instead, surprisingly there was a look of determination on his face instead.

"You mean, we could be together? When...how?" asked the brunette.

The ginger haired man paused for a moment as he thought it over. The one thing that was keeping him, in all honesty, from taking the man in his arms and keeping him there was the fact that Australia belonged to the British Empire - to England, not himself. If he wasn't a colony, if the southern nation was free...it could be a totally different story.

And he knew that what he said next would probably be labeled as treason to the crown, to the monarchy and the empire...but he had to say it.

"When you are free" Scotland began, an honest caring smile crossing his face. "When you are your own nation, free from England's rule. When you decide what it is that you want, I will be there and I will still be waiting to love you."

The answer, though vague and probably confusing, seemed to bring some sort of relief to the colony. His face softened slightly and he returned the smile that the Scot offered him. "If that's what it takes..." he whispered. "Then I'll work hard to achieve that."

No words were spoken after that. The two sat on the sandy shore, arms still wrapped around each other in a comforting embrace as they watched the sun set before them - symbolising that their time together had come to an end...but with everything end, there was always another beginning...

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

Scotland was right about one thing - England's precious empire didn't last...it slowly crumbled away...

Atleast one hundred years passed by for them though it seemed to go a lot quicker for the Scot than for the Aussie. There was so much change to contend with when Scotland returned to his homeland and he had so much to go through...the masses of immigrants arriving into his country, then the tiding of World War One...which eventually led also into World War Two.

Before Scotland knew it, the year was 1980 and he found himself for once, alone. There he was, in his home, sipping his whisky by the fireplace with his west highland white terrier in his lap. He did not mind the fact that he had no human company, for the comfort of his dog seemed enough.

Not a day went by without Scotland thinking about Australia. How was he? Did he miss the company of the Scot? Did he even remember him? Such questions always plagued his mind and haunted his sleep, even when he was in the trenches or before hand in the bloody grip of war. He couldn't help it, the Australian man had stolen his heart...and Scotland was sure he had stolen the southern nation's own.

He had concluded that perhaps, after all this time, Australia had forgotten him or had simply moved on. He never received a letter from the man after his departure, though this saddened him he was used to sorrow by now not to make too much grievance over it.

However, a knock on his door on that same night he sat by the fire on his own woke him from the sea of past memories. His dog lifted his head and jumped from the owner's lap, growling and whining at the front door. Scotland, with great care, placed the whisky glass on its rightful place on the side table. He rose from his chair and made the short journey to the front door, petting the dog to try and calm him of his worries. Perhaps it was Wales looking for more sheep to herd, or his Irish brother needing some alcohol...

Though he was completely surprised by the man that stood in his doorway once he opened the door, covered in the rain that just continued to pour down from the skies. A muscular tanned man, brown hair...

And beautiful sea green eyes.

Eyes that stared back into his blue ones, ones that he recognised easily.

"Australia..." Scotland whispered softly.

Said nation threw his arms around the Scot, pulling him out into the rain but they didn't care for the sky's tears. Many lingering kisses were made, (like the one made on that beach) many whispered apologies while the small white dog ran around the puddles outside.

"I love you Scotland..." Australia muttered after leaving another kiss on the Scot's lips.

"I love you too Australia..." murmured Scotland, accepting the kiss and returning with his own.

Just like the sunset before, those long years ago, the sky celebrated for them. Now, Scotland saw the clouds hanging over his nation in a new light. When it rained, it was not because he was upset - those were tears of joy with finding something in his life that he could love, and Australia would love him in return.

**End**

* * *

**Short but sweet I guess...I didn't feel like making it M rated I suppose.**

**Though...I might add another chapter if need be. So far though, I will consider this complete. If people think I should add a lemon to it, then say in a review and I might write a follow up chapter to this.**

**Obviously, everyone's perception of Australia's character is different, and though this focuses mostly on Scotland's view, I did my best...**

**Usually in roleplays, he is sort of like a mother hen...though he does love to tease Scotland about how girly he looks. He says it because he loves him surely!**

**Read and review please!**

**LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Right, I've had many reviews stating the very very obvious thing about this fan fiction and to be honest it is REALLY annoying me. So, I'm going to say it now.

I never said that this fan fiction was historically accurate. If I said I was aiming for historically accurate, I would have said so at the beginning of the fan fic. Also, look at the published date of the piece. It is OLD. I wrote this while I was studying the British Colonies in my Higher History Class. Now, everything I wrote about was due to information that I was taught in that class - if something is wrong, then you can blame my teachers.

Some people have complained that I portrayed England badly. Well, that's tough isn't it? Because in all honesty, the British Empire wasn't all tea and biscuits. People were slaughtered, killed and forced off their land. That is a fact. And I portrayed that in this fan fiction by making England a bastard. If you don't like it, then that's your opinion. But I stand by the way I wrote this fan fiction.

Its due to reviews like these that I don't take writing fan fiction seriously anymore. That is why I will probably NEVER write a follow up to Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers. Reviews. The review system is very unfair at times.

So please, STOP mentioning historical inaccurateness. It is rather annoying by this point.


End file.
